Springtime In My Wonderland
by Jazyrha
Summary: Who cares about sanity when you have love? The world just doesn't matter. /KyouKao/ /50 sentences challenge on SHINE/ /Please read and review!/


**_Springtime In My Wonderland_**

**1. S****mile **

Kaoru's smile must have some magic over it, because in this whole world, it's the only thing that will melt Kyouya's heart and will automatically make him smile back.

**2.**** Wet **

The rain poured down and even though they both were soaking wet, they didn't mind, because his lips were pressed against the older boy's and that was all the shelter he ever needed.

**4. Umbrella**

Kaoru cursed under his breath when it started raining and he had forgotten he didn't take his cell phone with him (so now he had to **walk** through the rain), but all of sudden someone put an umbrella above his head and a voice that made him tingle all over asked: "Shall I walk you home, Kaoru?"

**3.**** Remote **

The annoyed comment: "Instead of searching all over the house for the frigging remote, Kaoru, you are aware you could've just pushed the button on your TV if you wanted to see that programme so badly," was answered with a: "But Kyouya… You're the one that's supposed to do the thinking."

**5.**** Bunny **

If the way you boyfriend hopped around reminded you of a lively, cute bunny… was that a sign of nearing insanity?

**6.**** Fan **

Because even when it's hidden and secret Kaoru is –and will always be- Kyouya's biggest fan, and Kyouya thinks that's great (as long as he doesn't start squealing.)

**7.**** French **

"Milord," the auburn haired boy commanded, looking at the blonde boy, and continued, "I have a question for you," which was answered with: "What is it, my fellow host," on which Kaoru replied: "what does 'voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir' mean, because Kyouya keeps saying it and-" he shrugged when his lord fainted and wondered who else would know French and care to explain it.

**8.**** Tissue **

When Kaoru was crying because it was one of those days nothing seemed to go right, he suddenly found a tissue dropping from what seemed to be the sky, so he looked up to find Kyouya walking away, looking over his shoulder and giving him a secret smile _don't tell anyone, okay?_ and the tears lost their reason to come.

**9.**** Watching **

Kyouya had always watched people, observed their habits and their movements, every little facial expression, every detail that was visible and invisible, it was something that had always given him a save feeling, almost like he knew everything from that person with just watching, but lately he had found that being watched by that one person gave him a completely other feeling of safety, one he couldn't even express in words.

**10.**** Clock **

Kyouya was slightly obsessed with time (since time was money), so he swore he'd kill that blonde who broke his clock and took away his ability to count down every second until Kaoru would come.

**11.**** Book **

"Kyouya… Is that book more interesting than me," Kaoru asked, clinging to the older boy's shoulders, and he knew Kyouya would answer with: "Of course it is."

**12.**** Colour **

Because Kaoru is, honestly, all the colours of the rainbow and all the colour Kyouya will ever need in his entire life.

**13.**** Wall **

Kaoru had always felt like there was some kind of wall between him and Kyouya, but he was determined that someday, one day, somehow he would break down that wall, and see the beautiful world behind it.

**14.**** Tears **

Ever since there was Kyouya and Kaoru as in 'together', Kaoru had lost all reasons to cry and the only tears he cried were from happiness.

**15.**** Rain **

After the rain comes sunshine, and he doesn't really mind waiting in the pouring rain until his sunshine comes up, because he always will, forever.

**16.**** Flowers **

It gave him a weird feeling of safety, when every morning he opened his door, there was a single yellow rose (he hated the red ones; too cliché) delivered from him and the maid had left it at his door; it was almost as if someone was telling him he was always looking out for them, even when that person was invisible.

**17.**** Pink **

"I knew you would get me a notebook for my birthday, but…" Kyouya frowned at the grinning boy, "why the hell is it **pink**?!"

**18.**** Sky **

Even if the sky the lay above them would one day fall down on them, their love would remain.

**19.**** Numbers **

Numbers passed and got multiplied, subtracted, counted up and divided, while Kyouya's fingers flew over the buttons of his calculator – There was just one number he couldn't change; his number one: Kaoru.

**20.**** Clouds **

Though he knew he had to be imagining things, he felt like he was bouncing from cloud to cloud, straight to heaven.

**21. C****onfuse **

"… Do you have to use such difficult words, you're confusing me," the redhead complained, but the only answer he got was a: "don't I always?"

**22.**** Darkness **

Without a word, the sun broke through and the darkness passed away, and when he saw things in a different light, he had to admit: the world was a beautiful place he'd never want to leave.

**23.**** Sick **

Kaoru was sick and tired of being ignored, so he walked up to older boy and made sure (in a pretty convincing way) Kyouya's eyes would be glued to him and only him.

**24.**** Surprise **

"I have a surprise for you," Kaoru laughed, and Kyouya forced a small smile –he wasn't really the type to like surprises- "Tonight I'll out-seme you" and the smile faded immediately, a large smirk taking place and all of sudden, when he was pushed on the creaking mattress, he noted to himself mentally he had to revise his opinion about surprises.

**25.**** Television **

The only reason Kyouya watched so much television when Kaoru was there, was because somehow Kaoru always fell asleep for the annoying thing and he'd lay his head down his lap and knowing how he could never say how much he loved that feeling, he silently thanked the movies for being so boring.

**26.**** Friday **

On Friday, Kyouya had had the habit of being seriously pissed off (since he had woken up early all week and Tamaki **always** wanted to something **utterly **useless on Saturday), but now he couldn't wait until it was Friday, because Kaoru would always make sure they did something together so they'd survive the weekend without each other.

**27.**** Winning **

It was a long and bitter fight, but the day Kaoru won over Kyouya's heart and got his first kiss stolen away, he told himself he was born to win after all.

**28.**** Dragonfly **

Kaoru was like a child, chasing dragonflies and trying to catch them, but it never failed to make Kyouya smile a soft smile.

**29.**** Bottle **

If Kaoru could catch all the butterflies in his stomach floating around when Kyouya talks to him, he would keep them in a bottle next to his bed, because he never ever wants to lose that feeling (but every smile tells him he never will.)

**30.**** Winter **

And for the first time, winter ended and spring begun in Kyouya's wonderland.

**31.**** Dry **

His throat become strangely dry, when he whispered to the older boy: "Kyouya-senpai… do you have time after school?"

**32.**** Leaf**

He would never forget that sight, of Kaoru standing nervously underneath a tree, the autumn leaves at his feet, and he would never forget how week his knees were when he stretched a hand out for him and asked: "Ready for our first date?"

**33. Heart **

"You know I love you with my whole my heart, right," Kyouya had said at a hour too late in night to name (Kaoru had found out Kyouya said pretty weird things when sleepy) and he couldn't help but laugh and answer: "Since when do you even have a heart?"

**34.**** Exercise **

"Kaoru… could you please stop touching me there, I'm trying to do this English exercise, okay?"

**35.**** Hurt **

Kyouya doesn't like to make problems out of things that cannot be solved anyway, so he only shows it to Kaoru when he's hurt, because he knows that no matter, Kaoru will always somehow make it all alright again.

**36.**** Bed **

He was sure the auburn haired boy was telling him something very important (about having good foundations for their relation, and that they needed to take it slow), but with each word the bed behind him looked more interesting and a second later (Kyouya swore he slipped) Kaoru found himself underneath the black haired boy and sighed: "Did you even listen to a **word** I said?"

**37.**** Closet **

"Milord, I wouldn't open that closet if I were you," Hikaru sighed, which caused Tamaki to step back in horror and Hikaru add: "remember what you found Kaoru and Kyouya doing there last time," but Tamaki honestly didn't want to think about that.

**38.**** Pillow **

When Kyouya went to sleep one night, he noticed his pillow smelled like Kaoru and holding it tightly, for the first time in his life, he fell asleep with a warm smile on his face.

**39.**** Box **

With a faint smile and the thought _the first one who finds out, I do this is going to get killed, _Kyouya took the photo of him and Kaoru that Kaoru had given him, glued it into the pink notebook he had gotten from Kaoru for his birthday and hid it in the box underneath his bed.

**40. E****xtra **

Kaoru was easily bored, so it wasn't that weird he had thought his life was so boring and ordinary, but luckily for him there was Kyouya, who'd give him just that little extra, just that little more, just that little thing that made his life so worth living.

**41.**** Speed **

Sometimes Kyouya is happy for the times he's apart from Kaoru, because he swears, if his heart beats so incredibly fast each time he sees that boy smile, he won't live long anymore… and life finally got beautiful enough to be lived.

**42.**** Hugs **

Kyouya still remembers how he forgot the breathe when Kaoru suddenly hugged him, and the feeling spreading over him was something else then all those times before when Kaoru touched him (and all he wanted to do was strip that boy as fast as possible and throw him on the bed), so he just closed his eyes and forgot about the world.

**43.**** Samurai **

The first time Kaoru had found out he might not be as straight as he'd like to be was when he looked at Kyouya while he was cosplaying a samurai and his first thought was _he looks too damn hot._

**44.**** Falling **

It was a jump into the depths of the unknown and they were falling, towards the ground underneath them, but Kaoru wasn't scared of reaching the ground, because right in time Kyouya would wrap his arms around him and fly him away.

**45.**** Ruler **

There's no denying that Kaoru still rules the world in his mind, but he honestly doesn't mind if Kyouya comes and takes over control (which he pretty often does).

**46.**** Bend **

Their love doesn't break, but it bends to the extreme, always to jump right back into its rightful place.

**47. B****reakable **

One day, Kyouya hold him so carefully, it made Kaoru laugh and say: "I'm not breakable, you know," but Kyouya couldn't find the words to tell him he was scared that one day this connection between them would, and almost like Kaoru read his mind he continued: "**We're** not breakable."

**48.**** Super **

They never needed a superhero to save their world, a simple love was enough.

**49. S****trawberry **

"I thought you didn't like strawberries," his sister frowned upon the site of Kyouya trying to eat strawberries with a horrified look on his face, which was answered by a: "… But Kaoru does…"

**50. W****arm**

"You may act really cold, Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru said after pulling the boy into a sudden hug, "but actually you're quite warm," and the older boy just smiled, because it was nice to hear from the only person in this world he wanted to know that.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yay for super long sentences! XD Seriously, I'm cheating XD Oh well. XD I don't really like this so much though... It's a little weird. I COULDN'T FIND A DAMN TITLE XD And some senteces remind me of some of my stories... Oh well XD

**KYOUKAO LOVE! XD**

**This was done for the 50 sentences challenges, issued by Reika on S.H.I.N.E. This was also done to support the KyouKao fanclub, of Glasses and Syrup. If you liked this, or other stories of mine, I'd like it if you joined. Go to my profile, there is a link to the forum. Please join! You'll enjoy if very very much! XD**

Please review.

_- Jazy,  
The leader of the Red Squad, Protecter of the KyouKao-ness and the girl who has to write 68 more stories to own half the KyouKao section._

(Wich is a lie, since someone added a story XD)


End file.
